1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a mobile terminal. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention may relate to a mobile terminal capable of preventing separation of a battery from a terminal body even if external impact is applied.
2. Background of Related Art
A mobile terminal is a compact wireless communication device by which a user can make a phone call or exchange data without restriction as to place or distance. The mobile terminal is a critical communication unit in the current Information Age.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view of a mobile terminal according to an example arrangement. FIGS. 2 and 3 are sectional views showing a battery coupling structure of the mobile terminal according to an example arrangement. Other arrangements are also possible.
The mobile terminal may include a terminal body 104 having a battery receiving part 102 at a rear side of the terminal body 104, a battery 106 mounted on the battery receiving part 102 to supply power to a terminal, a battery cover 108 detachably attached to the terminal body 104 to protect the battery 106, and a locking unit to lock the battery 106 to the terminal body 104.
The locking unit may include a first locking unit, a second locking unit and a third locking unit. The first locking unit may be formed between the battery covet 108 and the terminal body 104 to detachably lock the battery cover 108 to the terminal body 104. The second locking unit may be formed between the battery 106 and the terminal body 104 to fix the battery 106 onto the battery receiving part 102. The third locking unit may slidably couple the battery cover 108 to the terminal body 104.
The first locking unit may include a locking rib 120, a button 122 and a locker 124. The locking rib 120 may be formed at an upper portion of the battery cover 108. The button 122 may be installed at the rear side of the terminal body 104 and may be manipulated by a user. The locker 124 may be locked to or unlocked from the locking rib 120 according to manipulation of the button 122.
As shown in FIG. 2, the second locking unit may include a locking hook 110 vertically protruding from both edges of the battery receiving part 102, and a locking protrusion 112 protruding from both sides of the battery 105 and engaged with the locking hook 110.
When the battery 106 is mounted on the battery receiving part 102, the locking protrusion 112 formed at the battery may be locked to the looking hook 110 formed at the battery receiving part 102 to maintain the battery 106 received in the battery receiving part 102. The locking hook 110 may be maintained locked to the locking protrusion 112 by virtue of a self-elastic force.
FIG. 3 shows that the third locking unit may include hooking jaws 130 vertically protruding from both edges of the battery receiving part 102 with its end portions bent outwardly, and a hooking rib 132 protruding inwardly from both inner sides of the battery cover 108 so as to be inserted into the hooking jaw 130.
When the battery cover 108 is mounted at the battery receiving part 102 of the terminal body 104 and slid in a longitudinal direction of the terminal, the hooking rib 132 of the battery cover 108 may be inserted in the hooking jaw 130 of the terminal body 104, whereby the battery cover 108 is fixed at the terminal body 104.
However, the interval (Q) between the locking hook 110 and the inner side of the battery cover 108 may be larger than the interval (P) where the locking hook 110 and the locking protrusion 112 overlap. Thus, if an external impact is applied to the mobile terminal (i.e., if the mobile terminal is inadvertently dropped), the locking hook 110 may be elastically deformed and released from the locking protrusion 112. Thus, the battery may be released from the battery receiving part 102 and thereby cause a problem that an error may occur in a circuit due to the power being OFF.
In addition, the hooking rib 132 of the cover 108 may be insertedly fixed at the hooking jaw 130 of the terminal body 104 so that if an external impact is applied to the mobile terminal (i.e., if the mobile terminal is inadvertently dropped), both sides of the battery cover 108 may be opened to release the hooking rib 132 from the hooking jaw 130. Then, the battery cover 108 may separate from the battery cover 108 and the battery 106 may be separated from the battery receiving part 102.